Turning Around
by glitteringlights
Summary: "But there was nothing Josh could do but watch it happen. He could only watch the girl he loved get hurt." OneShot. R&R.


**Turning Around**

[a clique fanfiction oneshot]

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas.**

**Massie Block** cried for the first time since nearly broke her leg in 5th grade. She was supposed to be strong. She was supposed to be alpha. She wasn't supposed to get her heart broken. And yet, she had, and it hurt more than she could've thought.

Landon Crane had broken her heart. After 10 months of dating, Landon pulled her aside and told her "they needed to take a break". It hurt more that Massie had expected. Her whole body felt it. It felt like she had been repeatedly stabbed. The tears fell. And everyone saw.

Now Massie was in her bed, crying. She couldn't stop. She loved him. She gave him everything. She gave up her friends. She gave up everything for him. All her memories in the past year had to do with him. And now he had ruined it all. He had broken her heart into a million little pieces and made her feel pathetic, lost, and depressed.

Landon had cheated on her.

The thought came to Massie quickly, and realized exactly what he was. A liar. He was a skilled liar, who could heartlessly look at someone and tell a complete and utter lie and make it seem like the truth. All those times when he skipped out on your dates, saying he had to study, he was really just hanging with _her_.

_Her_ being the innocent-looking blonde slut named Olivia Ryan. She took him from her. She had him now, probably fulfilling all his sexual fantasies. She had goaded him to cheat on her and he had given in.

Of course, he disclaimed the accusations and said that Massie was a little girl who needed to stop making up stories. The asshole.

**Joshua Hotz** looked at Massie Block. He looked at her everyday. In the hallways, in the student lounge, in the cafeteria, Josh Hotz looked at Massie Block. All he wanted to do was grab her and hug her. She was gorgeous, with chestnut-colored hair, big amber eyes, and slightly plump red lips.

Josh used to know the old-Massie. The pre-Landon Massie. The Massie he loved. He had watched as Landon seduced her, took her away from her friends, and made her vulnerable and weak. Then, he watched Landon cruelly break Massie's heart and stomp all over it.

If only he could get his hands on that guy.

He hated Landon. Landon took the girl he loved away from him and changed her, broke her, & hurt her. Josh had always thought that Massie was way too good for that jackass. She was too pretty, too bright, too cool, too good for skinny-ass Landon and his lame friends.

But there was nothing Josh could do but watch it happen. He could only watch the girl he loved get hurt.

**Massie** was done. She was done with his games, done with his lies, and done with his shit. She was over him. She was never going to look at that loser ever again.

Smiling, she walked into school with confidence. At that moment, she received a text message.

**Josh Hotz:** hey!

Josh Hotz. He was adorable, with dark hair, tan skin, and dark mysterious eyes. There had always been a slight flirtation there but she hadn't talked to him in a year.

**Massie Block: **hey whats up

**Josh Hotz: **bored. Wanna meet me the lounge?

**Landon Crane** was in the lounge cuddling with his new girlfriend Olivia Ryan, when he saw it.

Massie Block, his ex-girlfriend, and Josh Hotz, the star soccer player.

Embracing. Smiling. Flirting.

"Are you okay, Landon? You got all tense." Olivia said in her annoying voice.

"I'm fine."

But he couldn't help but watch as his beautiful ex flirted with Josh. It hurt. It hurt his ego, his eyes, and his heart.

Suddenly, Massie's smile widened. She glanced over in his direction, smirked, and hugged Josh tightly.

Landon had never hurt this much in his life.

Massie looked at him again. This time, though, she mouthed something.

"Karma is a bitch."

_two weeks later…_

**Massie Block** is in a relationship with **Josh Hotz**

**Landon Crane **is single.

**Review? Sorry if it was bad ****. **


End file.
